Muerte
by R.Monet
Summary: ¿Como ve Bellatrix Lestrange la muerte? ¿Disfrutó su vida? ¿Se arrepiente de todas las vidas que asesinó? Ella misma te lo cuenta.


¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estáis? Bueno, he decidido empezar haciendo un One-shoot sobre Bellatrix. Espero que os guste, es mi primera publicación, así que si queréis sugerirme algún cambio o decirme que os gustó dejarme un review ^^.

* * *

¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien? No, ¿verdad? No sabes lo que se siente cuando una persona cae al suelo sin vida porque tú se la has arrebatado, no sabes tampoco lo que es sentir su odio, el último sentimiento que experimentan... pero, tranquilo, yo te lo puedo describir.

La verdad es que no sé cuantas personas han muerto por mi causa… miles, quizá, no llevo la cuenta. Los maté a todos de formas horribles, utilizando mi creatividad, agotándolos a base de crucios hasta que me suplican su muerte. Pero la mejor manera de matar es hacerlo con las manos, no con la varita. Oh, si, ver en sus ojos el miedo, el dolor mientras les desgarras la piel poco a poco con un cuchillo y dejas que se desangren durante horas. La verdad es que me encanta matar, a quien sea, no importa. Maté a mi propio primo, Sirius Black, y no siento ningún remordimiento por ello. Además, se lo merecía, traicionó a toda la estirpe de los sangre pura. Me traicionó a mí.

Como iba diciendo, matar te da poder, es placentero sentir todo el sufrimiento de una persona, por no hablar del de su familia y amigos. Muchos no lo ven así, sino al revés, que le vamos a hacer, esa gente es escoria. Algunos dicen que estoy loca, que Azkaban me degeneró convirtiéndome en una chiflada, pero se equivocan, yo solo lucho por la causa de mi Señor, y hago todo lo que esté en mi mano para que triunfen sus planes.

Pasé catorce años en la prisión de Azkaban. Y ni un solo día de los que estuve encerrada me arrepentí de todo el mal que hice, que hago y que voy a seguir haciendo. Aun así, todo lo que di por el Señor Tenebroso, no me ha llevado a ser su mano derecha. Y me resulta ilógico que junto a él esté Severus Snape. Un claro traidor, a mi parecer… pero no al de mi señor. Sigo buscando errores por su parte, deslices que saquen a la luz su delito. Hace tiempo que está del bando de Potter, siempre lo ha estado, a decir verdad.

Pero volvamos al mundo real, mis pensamientos podrán regresar después, estamos en medio de la lucha final, no hay tiempo para pensar en estupideces. Tres chiquillas, de las cuales una de ellas es la amiga de Potter, me están intentando atacar, aunque no sirve de mucho. Esquivo sus penosos maleficios y les respondo con otro tan rápidamente que apenas les da tiempo a protegerse. Llevábamos media hora luchando y aunque yo podria estar cinco horas más, a ellas el sudor ya les empapa la ropa y su respiración es agitada.

De repente, un poderoso embrujo me pasa rozando el hombro derecho, me pregunto quien de las tres ha sido la que ha conjurado ese profesional encantamiento, que puede calificarse de magia negra. La chica pelirroja de menor edad, sin duda alguna, me mira con osadía, dándome a entender que ha sido ella.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿No te han enseñado que no hay que hacer hechizos peligrosos, niña? Podrías dañar a alguien…- Le digo con una sonrisa, mientras camino unos pasos hacia la izquierda. Eché una mirada rápida por la sala, comprobando no sin nerviosismo que cada vez quedábamos menos mortífagos, la lucha no tardaría en acabar y no estaba segura de que saldríamos victoriosos.

-Ojala te hubiera dado de lleno en la cara, zorra.- Me respondió con asco, sin duda por haber matado a su hermano unos minutos antes. Le lancé un crucio no verbal, que esquivó, sin embargo la sangresucia no corrió la misma suerte, ya que no se lo esperaba. Sus gritos resonaron en el gran comedor y recordé, no sin orgullo, aquella vez que la había torturado en la mansión de los Malfoy hacía algún tiempo. Tuve que cortar la maldición cuando la otra chica, Lovegood creo que se llama, me lanzó un sectusempra, que no llegó a tocarme. Granger se levantó como pudo, aturdida y con las lagrimas de dolor surcando sus mejillas.

He de reconocer que las chicas tenían valentía y aguante, la verdad. Aunque las cuatro sabíamos que solo estaba jugando con ellas y que las podría matar cuando me diese la gana. Busqué alguna frase que pudiera enfadarlas para hacerlo más interesante.

-Tranquila, pelirroja, pronto verás a tu hermanito. Oh, y al resto de tu familia, claro, no creo que salgan vivos de esta.

La oí rechinar los dientes, sentí su odio y sonreí. Sólo por esa frase me lanzó un Avada Kedavra, mientras las otras dos conjuraban un protego a su alrededor para que no pudiera herirlas. Obviamente, la imperdonable no me dio, se perdió entre la gente hasta que acabó por impactar en la espalda de Alecto Carrow. La chica miró horrorizada el cadáver, sin duda preguntándose como había sido capaz de matar a una persona.

Granger seguía sin estar del todo consciente a juzgar por su postura medio encogida y sus ojos que miraban sin ver. Por lo tanto decidí deshacerme de ella rápidamente, la aturdí y cayó al suelo. Lovegood la miró asustada pero al comprobar que su pecho seguía subiendo y bajando al compás de la respiración volvió a girarse hacia mí.

Me atacaron a la vez, aunque ya se las veía agotadas, me escudé en un protego. Noté que la pelirroja ya no se atrevía a lanzar la maldición asesina por si mataba a uno de los suyos. Sin embargo, lanzaba maldiciones complejas, sin duda adelantadas para su edad. Estaba claro que la chica era una buena bruja.

Lo que no me esperaba era lo que pasó a continuación.

Su madre apareció de la nada, llamándome puta y diciendo barbaridades que apenas escuché. La ataqué, me atacó. Parecía enfadada, pero era valiente, no quería que nadie la ayudara. Me mató.

Si, una pobretona me mató. Sobreviví a aurores, a enfermedades que Azkaban y su poca higiene me proporcionaron… y no pude vencer a una mujer de cincuenta años. Irónico, ¿verdad?

Segundos antes de morir, pude oír como mi señor gritaba enfadado por mi muerte. Expiré a otro mundo. Mi cadáver fue llevado a una sucia fosa común con el resto de mortífagos. Ese fue mi triste final.

Mi vida pasó entre muerte, gritos y dolor. Y sin embargo, la disfruté hasta el último instante. No tengáis pena de mi, puesto que la que debería tenerla hacia vosotros soy yo. Pasáis la vida intentando hacer el bien aunque eso os haga infelices. Lástima.

Ya me contarás tu visión de la muerte cuando nos reunamos en el otro mundo, querido lector.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Es aburrida? Dejadme vuestra opinión, por favor. ¡Saludos! ^^


End file.
